Starfields
by Fyliwion
Summary: Time and Space and just a day to rest. That was all she asked once in awhile, and for once perhaps she'd get it. "Aren't they beautiful Doctor?"


**Title:** Starfields  
**Day/Theme:** June 4/there is little gossip among the stars  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
**Pairing/Characters:** River Song/Doctor (Non-spec. probably not 11 though unless he starts wearing a tie)  
**Disclaimer: **Under no stretch of the imagination do I own Who. Started waaaayyy before my time.

**Author's Note: **Just a bit of fluff, written for a challenge- and because my muse has died and apparently still not been reincarnated I have yet to come up with anything beyond the obvious

* * *

"Oh" she said in surprise looking out into the sky. "It's... beautiful." Really that didn't begin to describe the sight, but it was hard to think of anything else to say really. "It's like you could reach out and touch them."

"Wellll- I wouldn't exactly recommend that per say. Excellent way to get your arm burnt off you know. What with the starlight and cold temperature, and high levels of-"

"_Almost_ Doctor. Almost like I could reach out and touch them-" her curls bobbed around her as she stuck her head out the front of the TARDIS, staring wide-eyed into the star-field. She waved a hand out experimentally and grinned as fine particles gathered around her skin creating a translucent sheen that made her glow.

The Doctor turned and looked up from his work on the control panel of the TARDIS, just in time to see his companion glowing. He groaned waving a wrench at her, "Oiy! What did I just tell you 'bout sticking your hands out there! Come back in before you burn something off!"

"But you told me there was some sort of air pocket all around the TARDIS!" she said with a pout. "I remember distinctly asking, and you started bragging all about how you've held people out the door before. All I got was a bit of dust on my hands," she saw he was ignoring her again and she walked over to grab hold of his tie and forced him to look up at her. "See?" she said sticking it in his face.

"...River that isn't dust. Rather those are highly charged particles caused by the explosion of the closest star to our left. Given enough time, energy and build up they could cause all sorts of-"

She reached up and ruffled his hair grinning, "I'll risk it. Sound alright love?" Her voice was light. Teasing. Young.

She was so new.

"Couldn't we just take a break and drift up here for awhile?" she asked sticking her head back out the door before he could say another word. "No planets, no mucking about through space, no timey-whimy troubles as _you'd_say. What if we just- Doctor Look!" She turned to see that he'd gone back to ignoring her at the control panel, "Dooooctor!" she called to him. "Doctor!"

"Whaaaat?" He said finally looking back at her.

"Look at them!" she pointed as in the distance two star-whales danced among the ever changing lights. She sat on the edge of the door letting her feet hang over the edge, "Just this once? No trying to save the world. No trying to escape from some other crazy monster you've managed to annoy." She looked back a faint smile on her face, "You and me? Time and space? What you say sweetie?"

She fluttered her eyelashes, and he had to break a smile. For the first time the term of endearment wasn't laden with some other hidden message he could only guess at. Instead, bright eyes just laughed back at him."

"Sweetie?" He said raising an eyebrow, "You do realize that I'm over 9 centuries old River?"

She rolled her eyes kicking her feet into the empty sky, "Way to kill the mood... Is that always how you start your first dates? No wonder you can't keep a date very long." He was just about to run again and she sighed, "Come on Doctor whose going to talk? The stars?"

"You might be sur-"

She was on her feet and the next thing he knew he was being drug by his tie _(wrench still in hand)_ towards the door. "River... oiy... River we should really-" a quick tug from the end and he realized he'd either be sitting next to her or would shortly be floating outside his TARDIS held via neckpiece.

He chose to sit.

"Good boy," she said with a smile as she leaned against him.

And he let her.

Maybe just this once. No monsters. No death. No running.

After all, River had a point.

There was little gossip among the stars...

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

"What in the bloody hell!" Shouted River, "Man eating stars! How was I suppose to know about man eating stars!"

"For the last time, they weren't man eating so much as they were... well... Time Lord eating. Or really we should say TARDIS eating. Actually they aren't really stars at all, but a type of mutation. They resemble stars and live off the star energy a bit like the star-whales do. The difference is, when it detected the time energy released by the TARIS they woke up fully and-"

She groaned, "I don't want to hear it Doctor. I'm perfectly happy not knowing thank you... Only _you_would get us stuck in a field of _man eating stars._"

"I'll make it up to you! How about... ah... Asgard! We could do Asgard! We haven't done Asgard yet right? You're always bringing that one up. Or what about a spin to Durillium? Or better yet the Rivera? Of course I was thinking the planet not the one on earth- although both are absolutely beautiful this time of year! Well.. I suppose we could go anytime of year you like, but if you just say the word then we can-"

River shook her head plopping onto a box on the other side of the control room, "Can we just try _not_to get eaten for once?"

"Right! Asgard it is!"


End file.
